ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeb
Zeb is an agent in the Department of Mary Sues. After being blasted through a plothole, he fell into PPC Headquarters and was immediately recruited. He is written by Iximaz. History Zeb first came into existence as a bit of code in a Pokémon Diamond Nuzlocke Rina once played. He was apparently quite the fighter, having single-handedly defeated Gym Leaders Maylene and Crasher Wake. But, on Iron Island, a run-in with an exploding Graveler resulted in his death—except, he wasn't quite dead. The explosion threw Zeb through a plothole into the Sunflower Official's office, and he was immediately assigned to RC 3-Apple-14. In-game, when he "died," Rina simply dropped him in the PC Box, figuring that was that. Appearance Zeb looks like almost any other Luxray, standing about four feet, five inches tall at the shoulder. He has a thick, dark gray mane, yellow and red eyes, and a pelt in shades of bright blue, dark gray, and yellow. He also has a long tail that ends in a four-pointed star, which comes in handy when his large paws prove too unwieldy to use the console's keyboard. His left ear is somewhat torn, a reminder that not quite all of him made it through the plothole that saved his life. After a certain mission into Doctor Who, he now also sports a scar over his left eye. He wears a black collar with a Universal Translator and the DMS flash patch. As a human, Zeb measures about six foot one with a lanky form and olive skin. Probably due to the nature of his home continuum, he looks somewhat like a bishounen Japanese teenager with dark gray hair and yellow eyes. Like in Luxray form, his left ear is mangled and he retains the scar over his eye. He usually wears a blue-and-yellow striped long-sleeve shirt and dark gray jeans, and finishes the ensemble with a black leather jacket, a black messenger bag, and tennis shoes. Personality Although Zeb didn't exactly die, his memories say he did, and nobody could easily forget exploding. He was consequently very timid, prone to jumping at sudden or loud noises, and didn't like being touched unexpectedly. He suffers from PTSD and (previously) night terrors, has a tendency to panic in stressful situations, and is a regular visitor to FicPsych. Over the course of his career as a PPC agent, though, he started to harden to the realities of the job; Rose Potter forced him to grow up pretty fast. As time went on, he slowly started to get more comfortable with things, and will now happily cuddle up against anyone who needs a hug. His retained naïveté makes him strangely level-headed while on missions, and he reacts almost unusually calmly to canon breaches, and is usually the one to hold his partner back before she can jeopardize the mission. Unless it involves Hermione Granger—''do not'' bash Hermione Granger when he's around. Otherwise, he is very soft-spoken and polite and has proven to be a quick study, mastering bipedal locomotion within minutes and picking up on minor canon details on first reads. This may or may not have something to do with Pokémon being able to instantly learn new moves. It was this attention to detail that actually saved his partner's life. He has also revealed he has a bit of a trollish streak, as he delights in teasing his partner that she is secretly in love with the Detective at every possible opportunity. (This doesn't mean he's not hoping they'll get together, though.) He has also displayed an uncanny knack for mimicking characters' voices, be they canon or Sue. Fortunately, he hasn't utilized this talent for evil... yet. Zeb never learned to read (and still hasn't—his Universal Translator does all the work) so he never got the chance in his past life to develop a taste for good literature. He considers The Inheritance Cycle the finest series ever written, though he is also very fond of Harry Potter and Animorphs (among other things), so there may be hope for him yet. After being temporarily partnered with Dawn McKenna, Zeb's self-confidence has started to grow, and he's much more likely to stand up for himself (and call his partner out when she does something wrong). Despite this, he's still a major softie, and finds it impossible to stay mad at anyone for long. As a Luxray, Zeb's favorite means of attack is his moveset (Thunder Wave, Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Crunch), and he wields a pair of knives or a Muggle-use wand as a human. Timeline April 2015 * Falls into HQ. * Partnered with Rina. May 2015 * Heads into "Rose Potter". August 2015 * Heads into "Little Miss Mary". * Critically injured, loses his partner. * Temporarily partnered with Dawn. September 2015 * Reunited with the Aviator. * Turns three. October 2015 * Permanently re-partnered with the Aviator. September 2016 * Turns four. September 2017 * Turns five. September 2018 * Turns six. September 2019 * Turns seven. Year 2025-2034 * Still working in the DMS. Mission Reports Home: Response Center 3-Apple-14 (Character Journal) Missions are listed in chronological order. (Note: A large number of these stories contain swearing. Ratings vary between T-M.) Partnered with Rina # "Zeb" (interlude) # "He Was Practically Asking For It" (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) # "Back Into WhatThe (Harry Potter) # "Rose Potter" Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5, Part 6 (Harry Potter) # "Fate Amenable to Change" (interlude), with the Notary, Wobbles the Clown, Desdendelle, and the Librarian # "I Need a Freaking Drink" (mini-interlude), with Agent William Marshall # "Two Sues for the Price of One" (Doctor Who) # "Now This is Deliberate" (Doctor Who) # "What's Latin for 'You Suck'?" (Lord of the Rings x Ranger's Apprentice), with Supernumerary and Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill (DIC) #"Misophist" (Doctor Who x Harry Potter), with Agents Desdendelle and the Librarian (DF) # "Completely Mistaken" (The Inheritance Cycle x Lord of the Rings), with the Reader and Kozar (DIC) # "But is She Goffik?" (Harry Potter) # "Screw Loose" (PPC badfic), with the Librarian (DF) # "So Much for Subtlety" (Harry Potter), with Desdendelle and the Librarian (DF) and Corolla (DoSAT) # "Of Stus Gone By" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), with Valon and Kala (DF) # "Avatar According to Sue" (Avatar: The Last Airbender) # "Sue-tably Unimpressed" (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) # "Rassilon's Little Brat" (Doctor Who) # "Nothing Short of a God" (Twilight x X-Men), with the Reader and Kozar (Department of Implausible Crossovers) # "That Explains a Lot" (Doctor Who) # "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" (Pirates of the Caribbean) # "Extraterrestrial" (Doctor Who x Super Paper Mario), with Valon and Kala (DF). # "An Overabundance of Snrfs" (Percy Jackson and the Olympians x Puella Magi Madoka Magica), with Ari (DIC) # "Wisdom Like Silence" (The Inheritance Cycle x Ratchet & Clank), with Desdendelle (DF) # "Glitter Levels Spiking" (Doctor Who) # [https://docs.google.com/document/d/15KrIOkIAyUTkdm_i6OZ_DZUnDL6eahKkr8YnUxS4uA4/edit?usp=sharing "Little Miss Mary"] (Harry Potter Legendary Badfic) # "Picking Up the Pieces (interlude), with Alex Dives and the Reader # "A Chance Encounter" (interlude), with the Reader # "Showdown" (interlude), with Owen, Buck, Tacitus, and Benoît Partnered with Dawn # "A Temporary Arrangement" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) # "Spring Cleaning" (Harry Potter), with Dawn McKenna (DMS) # "Brink" (interlude), with the Reader, the Guardsman, Naya, Terabyte, and Alex # "Baby Elf, Ent-queen" (Lord of the Rings), with Dawn McKenna (DMS) # "Meeting the Exes" (interlude), with Dawn McKenna, T'Zar, Abaddon, and Jacques Bonnefoy # "Three is a Magic Number" (mini-interlude) # Makes an appearance in "Truth and Consequences" (mini-interlude), with the Aviator and the Reader # Makes an appearance in "Irregular Apocalypse" (Harry Potter), with Desdendelle and the Librarian (DF) and the Aviator # Makes an appearance in "Excuses and Accusations" (interlude), with the Aviator, the Librarian, Desdendelle, and the Reader Partnered with the Aviator # [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1dOWnfUuUOFEueDDbVSm8yD3Szd61fMNo4wWOe5dB9wE/edit?usp=sharing "How I Became Yours"] (Avatar: The Last Airbender) # "Turns Out, it Wasn't Under the Table" (mini-interlude) # "Family Ties" (Harry Potter) # "Firebent Out of Shape" (Avatar: The Last Airbender) # "A Grimm Ending" (RWBY) # "Sue Intelligence: 7" (World of Warcraft) # "One Sue, Two Sue, Red Sue, Blue Sue" (Sofia the First) # "Return to WhatThe" (Harry Potter) # "Blue Slayed Sues" (Doctor Who) # "Second Sue to the Right" (Peter Pan) # "Waking Up" (mini-interlude) # "How to Kill a Sue" (How to Train Your Dragon) # "Hope for a Fiery Explosion" (Avatar: The Last Airbender) # "The Writing Thief" (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) # "I Thought He Was With You" (mini-interlude), with the Librarian (DF) # "Sue High" (Sky High) # "Babies, Babies Everywhere" (Harry Potter), with Dawn McKenna (DF) # "Triplet Threat" (Twilight) # "A Sparrow and a Stork" (Treasure Planet) # "Curiosity Killed the Cat" (Harry Potter) # "Azerest and Relaxation" (interlude, World of Warcraft) # "Suepernatural" (Supernatural) # "Bird Brain" (Maximum Ride x Lord of the Rings x Doctor Who) # "Neverfree From Working" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) # [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1fSD0BM8AYhJHG4xu4UN4nABrEfxB4fT_s3Q8h9Rx8P4/edit?usp=sharing "Glitter Genes"] (The Inheritance Cycle) # "Back Where We Began" (interlude), with Randa Roan and Shamrock Alsike (DBS) # "Not Always Thicker Than Water" (mini-interlude) # "Daughter Mine" (Harry Potter) # "Bad Idea" (interlude), with the Detective (DF) # "Homecoming" (Harry Potter x Doctor Who), with the Detective and Jack Riggs (DF) # "Fauxpilot" (Overwatch) # "And Now for Something Completely Different" (interlude) # "Glitterbender" (Avatar: The Last Airbender)) # "Daughter of Broken Canon" (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) # "I Think She's Turning Japanese" (Twilight) # "Universal Constant" Harry Potter x Percy Jackson and the Olympians Notable Missions * "Rose Potter," Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5, Part 6 (Harry Potter), partnered with Rina * "Little Miss Mary" (Harry Potter), partnered with Rina * "How I Became Yours" (Avatar: The Last Airbender), partnered with the Aviator Other Stories * "Ten Years Hence: The Aviator and Zeb" (2025) * Has a brief cameo in "Never Falls Far" (2034) * Makes an appearance in "Runs in the Family" (2034) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues